Fuimos unas estupidas
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Heavy Meddle". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 y a aquellos en la sección del fandom que les desagrado el capitulo por su argumento "sexista".


**Hola a todos, me encontraba escribiendo "Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la línea de los sucesores de L" y pensé, que al final... ¡No cancelare mis proyectos y los continuare!**

 **Aquí uno de mis proyectos los cuales desde como hace poco tiempo tenía planeados en mente: un AU y a la vez una continuación de: "Heavy Meddle". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 y a aquella "sección" del fandom que les desagrado el capítulo.**

 **¿Por qué lo digo?: Pues facil, aquí la respuesta: Fue por como las hermanas se entrometieron al ayudar al Lincoln, le pidieron que parase, pero ellas no lo escucharon. Aunque por más al argumento "sexista" del capítulo al pensar que los golpes simbolizaban el amor, que si una chica te molesta significa que te gusta (Aquí se comportan como el Lincoln de "Llamadas" de Banghg, niega su masoquismo al pensar que su familia no era abusiva, pero para el solo quiere "Evitar Lo Obvio"). Aparte esto es una dedicación a Montana al estar este capítulo en su lista de más odiados (pronto hare un AU de "Party Down" y varios más).**

 **Así que esto es un "What if" del capítulo si Lincoln le hubiese contado a su madre sobre esto (Si Rita les hubiese preguntado en que estaban pensando al hacer esto y una de ellas respondiese que lo que dijeron es verdad entonces ella se diria "¿Cómo pueden pensar y hacer eso? ¿Son acaso sadomasoquistas? Aunque la "fuente" de inspiración de esto me llego cuando leí un fic en ingles de ese capítulo llamado "Right Away" y es igual que el capítulo: Ellas siguen echando leña al fuego y no quieren ni escuchar lo que su hermano quiere decir.**

 **Le mando saludos a Montana.**

 **Declaro: The Loud House no es de mi propiedad.**

 **"Fuimos unas estúpidas"**

Luego de que Lincoln se fuese enojado a su cuarto a causa de sus hermanas que se entrometiesen y no lo escuchasen, en ese momento su mama entro a la habitación para saber que le pasaba.

-Lincoln ¿estas...? - en ese momento vio el moretón de su hijo en el ojo. - ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto la señora Loud.

En ese momento Lincoln le conto lo que paso, que una chica lo anduvo intimidando, intento hacer que sus hermanas no lo supiesen, pero Lisa les conto a las otras, malinterpretando lo que le dijo Lincoln claro, pero al revelarles que era una chica, lo empeoro todo y creyeron que significaba que Lincoln estaba enamorado. Lincoln pensó al principio no seguirles el juego ya que cuando se entrometen lo empeoran todo, aunque al final decidió seguirles el juego, pero recibió un ojo morado, pero ella le lanzo una carne fría para que su ojo se curase

Rita no entendía ¿Cómo es que sus hijas lo obligaron a besar a su matón? Pero la pregunta más importante que le andaba rodando por su cabeza era ¿Cómo es que sus hijas creen que el abuso de múltiples maneras significa amor? ¿Es que acaso son masoquistas o nacieron con esa creencia y/u idea en la cabeza? No era tiempo de preguntas. Tenía que ir a hablar con sus hijas de algo muy serio.

-Lincoln yo iré a hablar con tus hermanas, la próxima vez que alguien te moleste, dímelo ¿ok? - le dijo Rita.

-Ok eso hare. - le dijo Lincoln.

En ese momento Rita vio a Las chicas.

-Chicas, ¿se puede decir que es todo eso de que obligaron a Lincoln a besar a su matón? ¿Me pueden acaso explicar que significa eso de "intimidación" igual a que alguien te gusta? ¿De dónde sacaron esa estupidez sin sentido?

-Pues veras es que leímos en una revista que si uno del género opuesto te molesta entonces significa que le gustaras. - dijo Leni Pero su madre no podía creer el tipo de huevada que escucho.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Una revista? ¡Lo que dicen en las revistas no siempre es cierto! Si alguien los molesta entonces eso es abuso. No importa el género. ¿Acaso las ha una vez molestado alguien porque les gusta? - Las chicas solo negaron con la cabeza. Nunca nadie las había molestado o intimidado de múltiples formas solo para que ellas pudiesen llegar a una "conclusión" de que estaban enamoradas.

\- ¿Estamos en problemas? - pregunto Luna super preocupada.

-No, no lo están. Pero la próxima vez que alguien les haga bullying no intenten sacar una conclusión sin sentido. Ahora vayan a disculparse con su hermano mientras yo hable con la mama de esa abusona. - Rita les dio esa orden por haber actuado como unas "inmaduras" y que siguiesen echando leña al fuego, cosa que ellas asintieron y fueron a disculparse con el albino Mientras ella iba a charlar con la mama de esa abusona.

.

Luego de hablar con la mama de la abusona, la cual era una doctora llamada Maria Santiago, cuyo nombre de la tal abusona era "Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago, hermana de Bobby Santiago, novio de Lori, ella fue castigada por una semana por lo que hizo y ella como cualquier niña buena acepto sus castigos sin quejas o "protestas".

.

En la habitación del muchacho...

.

Lincoln se encontraba en su cama hasta que sus hermanas entraron pidiendo el perdón.

-Linky, perdónanos por haber actuado y pensar de esa manera. - se disculpó primero la rockera por pensar de esa manera de intimidar que era igual a "algo".

-Creo que al final no somos expertas en el amor después de todas. - luego fue el turno de Lola por haberse intentado hacerse esas fans del yaoi que quieren que 2 hombres se besen tales en parejas como el: **ZADR** entre Andy Berman y Richard Steven Horvitz, o quizás el Drarry entre Daniel Radcliffe y Tom Felton.

\- ¡¿Como pude pensar que "intimidar equivalía a el amor de verdad con el corazón?! ¡Fui una imbécil! - dijo Lisa admitiendo por primera vez una de sus fallas y quizás por hacerse la sadomasoquista que disfrutaba del maltrato u violencia hacia las mujeres.

-Lo sentimos. - Todas las hermanas dijeron "Lo sentimos" al mismo tiempo.

-De hecho, no tienen que preocuparse por eso de hecho ella me lanzo una carne por el ojo morado. - La verdad Lincoln hablo demasiado pronto ya que el "Tornado de hermanas" estaba por estallar. Pero Rita Loud detuvo ese "acontecimiento" o más bien dicho lo "reprimió".

-Jaja que chistoso, puede que tuviesen razón esta vez, pero la próxima vez que alguien las intimide no saquen conclusiones tan así de la nada y lo quieran o no acepten que lo hace por diversión y no por otra cosa ¿Entendido? - Su madre dejo muy en claro su "advertencia" no es que estaba enojadas solo que no quería que se volvieran putas que les encanta que las maltraten de infinitas maneras dia y noche.

-Si mama. - Todas ellas les hicieron caso sin protestas o quejidos para que su castigo no fuese aumentado quizás por un año o hasta por "eones".

-Chicas solo espero que entiendan que con ella me tomare las cosas un poco más lento para que así pueda disfrutar un poco de la vida. - Las hermanas asintieron entendiendo que respetaban su decisión.

\- ¿Y dime cuál es su nombre?- La mayor de las hermanas Louds quería ya saber de quien se trataba esa abusiva misteriosa.

-Ronnie Anne Santiago. - Al escuchar ese nombre por parte del albino a Lori se le vino una persona a la mente.

-¿Es ella la hermana de Bobby?

FIN

 **ZADR: Pareja de Invasor Zim entre Dib y Zim.**

 **Andy Berman: Actor de voz estadounidense que hizo de Dib en Invasor Zim.**

 **Richard Steven Horvitz: Actor de voz estadounidense que hizo de Zim en Invasor Zim y tambien Billy en las aventuras de Billy y Mandy.**

 **Drarry: Pareja de Harry Potter entre el personaje homonimo y Draco Malfoy.**

 **Daniel Radcliffe: Actor ingles que hizo de Harry Potter en la pelicula homonima.**

 **Tom Felton: Actor ingles que hizo de Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter.**


End file.
